Annihilation Zone
by lombaxworship
Summary: Well you asked, and you get. Squel to OLC. Dread Zone and Annihilation Nation have teamed up and are rehiring heroes in the new Safer, No death way. Ratchet and Sasha need the cash for the new baby, but nothings ever that easy.REVIEW! Complete
1. It Started With a Commercial

(A/N) Okay here I am. Two months earlier than I had planned. Well you see I had planned to do a few other writings in different categories, but you guys love me and I decided to suffice your Lombax Worship needs. So yes, consider this your sequel. This idea came to me faster than Ratchet himself.

There is no mail time; well there is ONE review I had to bring up from last chapter.

BlackHawk91613:congradulations on your first story finished it took a year though...my first story took about a year too but the second story that I actually had a main focus on was a month...I'm not rushing you...just uh...letting you know. Also ratchet has it pretty good. Cuz when you said "surprise her with lunch" I thought ratchet was going to make her something.  
"Hey want some lunch?"  
"Sure what did you make me?"  
"Make? For you I was talking about subway...geez"  
SMACK! sigh that's my life

also I didn't know that ratchet could purr. He purs one or twice in this story and he dose in others too, so just wondering can her really?

Anyway all and all I'm happy with the story keep it up and I look forward to the sequel purr

I can purr? Wow. HEY CHIKITA! girl turns around  
purr.  
SMACK!

Okay, this review made my day. I laughed my head off. (I do love ALL my reviews, don't get me wrong) The subway thing, god funny. Yes I forgot to put the part about Ratchet actually MAKING lunch. I feel dumb. And I'll try to finish this one up quicker, thanks for helping me on a bad day

I guess ratchet can purr?

It's been three months since our last encounter with Ratchet and Sasha. Sasha had gained weight due to pregnancy, her dad had found out, and for the most part was okay with it. But the duo didn't care what anyone says. They were going to do it. A lot had changed in the three months, Sasha had endured mood swings and Ratchet sometimes wanted to give up, but like their marriage, their will to give their child a good life was strong.

Ratchets dad had finally come aboard the ship and met everyone for the first time. He, unlike the GP, was fine with the baby.

Al had finally been promoted to head scientist, Skidd was in training to become a "Real" stealth ops soldier. Quark was out of the ship a lot of the time (Though no one knew why) and frankly, Ratchet was happy.

The Q-Force was dead and alive all at once. Everyone stayed as a group on the ship, but the Q-Force was trashed and everyone on the ship was legal, lethal, soldiers.

The Phoenix's defense had been upgraded. Much debating had been going on as to whether or not give them more rangers. The decision was finally made and their defenses were upped.

Sasha still did her job as captain, but it grew harder every day.

Things were pretty quiet and no war had broken out in the time we left our favorite furrys.

But no good thing lasts forever…

We find Ratchet and Sasha cuddled on the couch in their room, watching some T.V. It was a little bit harder because of Sasha's "Growth" but they overcame it and still had a nice time with each other.

"Why are we watching this crap?" Ratchet asked trying to steal the remote out of his wife's hands.

"It's good; you just don't know 'fun'." Sasha shot back playfully hitting him on the head with the remote.

"Owey."

They were watching a show about kids in college living their life.

A commercial came up and it showed several battle backgrounds of what looked like Annihilation Nation.

The booming announcer's voice came on, "Hello folks, are you into fighting, shooting, and fun? Well come down to Annihilation Zone. That's right people, Dread Zone and Annihilation Nation have teamed up and are taking ALL contestants. So come on down and win big, if you're good." The commercial ended and Ratchet had an idea.

"Sasha, why don't I do that, it's safe, I mean the new technology makes it so the weapons in the arena only go to knock out, then they stop. I'd make a lot of money being the fighter I am!" He said excitedly.

"Hon, do you have to? Can't we just stay settled for a while, I mean, Dread Zone, real safe." She argued.

"But with the baby coming we'll need extra money."

Ratchet had gotten Sasha for once. Never, never had Ratchet gotten around her using his wits.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Fine."

The two went on in each others arms watching T.V., both thinking about Annihilation Zone.

But Annihilation Zone was thinking about them. Re-luring heroes. The show's had gotten new managers and were now "Safe" but the new managers were just as evil. They had made a plan, to capture the heroes again.

The show did have the K.O. weapons Ratchet had told us about, but after they were knocked out they were theirs. They would let them play safely a few rounds but then they'd start the disappearance of them.

But really is this all of their plan?

(A/N) Well short, but damn I'm fast. Was this any good, what you think of the plot?

REVIEW!!


	2. I Can!

(A/N) Wee, four reviews, thanks. This one will introduce a little bit more of a plot. I think?

MAIL TIME!

Wganas: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one.

Gamer619: No purring? Poop, yes short but thanks. And well, I'm gonna make you read to find out XP

BlackHawk91613: Hahahahahah, thanks, that was funny too. Here, have a cookie! Thanks.

majinvegeta321: Thanks, I understand and here yeah go.

(Annihilation Zone's Staff Meeting)

"Alright, new season, new show, new IDEAS!" Marcos Iflop boomed at the several employees.

"Yes! We need new terrain, new games, new EVERYTHING!" Jonathan Vox, Gleeman Vox's son said.

The two were the new owners/ producers/ managers of the show, they basically ran everything that involved running the show. They had their employees to set up everything but, they ran it.

Marcos Iflop was Annihilation Nation's show runner and Jonathan Vox had taken over the business.

Ever since the announcement of the combination the viewers had been anxious to get it started.

"Well, you know our plan, we play with them, let them play a few "Safe" rounds, then we start to count our loot. After gathering a sizable amount of men, we make our army. Of course we only take the best. It's fool proof. The best fighters, in an army. We'll take down the galactic president for sure!" Iflop said. He was a tall, strong lizard like creature. His tongue whipped in and out of his mouth. His dark ugly green body scared the employees as he slammed his clawed fist at the table.

(Star Ship Phoenix Ratchet's bedroom)

Ratchet was asleep on Sashs's, now his, bead. He wore his green armor and helmet. He had just worked on supplies. He had to help load and unload supplies for a few hours.

He went in his room and immediately fell asleep.

Sasha entered the room and smiled at her husband. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her husband.

She slowly lifted of hiss helmet and kissed him on the nose waking him up slowly.

"Hey you." She said rubbing his ears. Ratchet, this time, did NOT purr. (Happy?)

"Hi." He said closing his eyes and letting her work her magic on his soft ears.

"I've been thinking about this Annihilation Zone stuff, and, well, you can go." She sighed. "We need the money for our baby, and well, that would have to be the safest way."

Ratchet shot up at this, "Really, you mean it?" He was excited; he loved to fight and couldn't help it.

Sasha cuddled up to his chest after removing his top armor.

"Yes, I mean it." She purred into his ear.

They sat like that for a while. In an embrace. Thinking, silent.

Sasha spoke up after a little silence. "Aren't you even the least bit scared? I mean look at the old shows. They're so hard to trust."

"I'll be fine." He promised.

Sasha sat up on the bed and began to position herself in front of the Lombax. "Ratchey, wanna give me a back rub?" She said winking at him seductively.

Ratchet had no objection and began to sooth her aching back. She sighed in happiness and let Ratchet do his work.

(Annihilation Zone On The Field Of the Tryout arena)

The field was open with some upraised walls to add a maze effect. The grass was green and it was an indoor arena. It was about the size of a football field and was meant for about twenty fighters for the qualifying rounds.

Many workers were setting up walls. Making sure to put them just perfectly, for the sake of their jobs… and health.

Others were placing ammunition and guns right were they were told. Many bigger guys were monitoring the area making sure no one was to pull a smart one a place a real gun in the arena. The contestants health was important to them, but for a sickened reason. They needed them to fight. What you thought the Deadlock collar was gone? Of course not, many were being made to control the army; it would be suicide to disobey.

A large scoreboard lay overhead. A large construction crew was placing it overhead. This would be the location of Ratchet's first fight, and if all goes hell, his last.

(A/N) I myself didn't like this chapter, as I, do not like intro chapters that explain the going ons of the contest. So please don't flame, it was necessary, REVIEW!


	3. Give 'Em Hell Kid

(A/N) Hey, only two review! ARE YOU CRAZY! Ahem, I mean thanks. Seriously I'm not mad, but if you are reading please spare the extra thirty seconds to tell me how I'm doing, I appreciate it.

MAIL TIME!

Pyrocajun2707: Hahaha ok, I stop with the purring, thanks.  
Blackhawk91613: Thanks for the help via e-mail. I hope this is longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own R&C, what you got a better reason? Oh and I don't own My Chemical Romance either (I'll give you a cookie if you can find out why)

We find our furry friends on the Phoenix saying their goodbyes and good lucks to Ratchet.

Sasha is now seven months pregnant and fears Ratchet won't be home for the birth of their baby. She was, by now, getting the full affect of pregnancy. Her breasts had swollen, her weight had increased and her emotions were a dangerous thing to mess with. Several times Ratchet had been slapped/ yelled at for dumb stuff he didn't have to say. But he knew her emotions were fragile and he usually ended up making up for it with something sweet.

One time Ratchet had pressured Sasha for sex a little too much and had gotten sent to the couch. But he saved himself by cleaning the quarters and surprising her with a few backrubs.

Ratchet had saved himself from a lot of situation but Sasha's feelings had proven be the toughest.

Skidd had finished his Stealth ops training and said he would be totally happy to help Ratchet in Annihilation Zone if he wanted it.

Al had made Ratchet his two robots; they were green this time and no longer floated in the air.

We now join in with the goodbyes by Ratchet's ship.

Sasha approached him for the last time in a while, "You be careful. And loose in time to be home for the baby." She sobbed while kissing him.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll do what ever it takes to get back here before."

They kissed and Ratchet and clank hopped in the ship and flew off.

They flew through space for a while. Stars passed here and there. The trip to Annihilation Zone was a long one. It would take several hours before destination.

Ratchet set the jet to autopilot. He sat back and closed his eyes. A nice nap would suit him well right now.

"_I didn't want to leave her, but honestly, I had to. The baby is our number one priority and the money would help more than I can imagine. This, of course, means I have to do a kick ass job and keep people watching me. But hey, I've always killed with fines."_

He soon after drifted off to sleep, with one thing in mind. Annihilation Zone.

(Annihilation Zone's qualifying field)

Iflop shouted orders from his five start spectator booth. He was in control of all the traps, he had everything from pop up mini guns, spider mines, extra ammo, flame throwing walls, tazer bots, scuicide bomb bots and many more, all at his disposal, when ever he needed to help a beloved player, hurt a not so nice one, or simply heat up the action he had it.

"Alright, I want that mini turret active at ALL times, of course there comes a prize. The contestant who is able to make it through the maze, get to the middle and survive the turret without being obliterated, I mean Knocked out, will grab the proto launcher, I want that gun on top of the turret, make it interesting." He ordered to a field setter who quickly scampered off to obey his order.

"I want the first round perfect, it's the most important."

(Ratchet's ship)

Ratchet yawned and woke to his computer telling him he had arrived. It looked like a huge city just floating there, nothing else just… there. It was mostly black but he could see the stadium and the apartment he would most likely be staying in. He could see people scurrying around the place.

He safely landed and paid a fee.

He walked around the city, angry, mean people shoved and pushed. Black building populated the streets. Merchants were here and there selling whatever they could make a buck off of.

"Hey watch out ya asshole." Ratchet yelled at someone who had shoved him to the ground. "Bunch of bastards." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey you, come here." A dark voice said.

"Slim Cognito!" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet? That you? Come here I got a special for you."

Ratchet though he'd humor him so he went over to the alley and asked what he had.

Slim threw out what looked to be armor. "This, my friend, is armor I specially made for the tournament. It takes the K.O. weapons from the tournament and weakens them. So you could have a greater chance at winning."

Ratchet gazed at the blue armor with a few pockets for ammo and whatever else he needed.

"Slim, I really don't have the cash, if I win can I comeback and get it from you?" he asked.

"Of course, for my best customer, I'll just keep that on hold for ya."

Ratchet really wasn't sure if Slim would hold it for him, I mean he needs business as much as the next guy.

Ratchet and clank continued to shove through the crowded streets until finally they reached the address given.

It was a hotel? How do you hold a tournament in a hotel?

"What the hell? A hotel?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet, this is were we stay, the stadium is that way." Clank explained pointing to the large stadium.

"Oh."

The duo walked up to the front counter of the hotel and signed into their room. They took the elevator with some other contestants Ratchet chatted with, hey just 'cause they kill doesn't mean they can't be nice.

Ratchet walked in and threw his stuff on the bed and laid down.

"Ratchet, we can not sleep, the qualifiers start in thirty minutes." Clank informed.

"What?" Ratchet sprung out of bed grabbed his armor and ID and the other stuff he needed.

(Registration Area)

Ratchet ran to the lady who ran the sign-ins.

She handed him his stuff and he was on his way to the arena. But first he had to learn the rules. He was instructed to go to a room with the other twenty he would be fighting with and learn the rules.

Once all seated in the small blue room an ox like animal mad an announcement. "Welcome to Annihilation Zone, you will be tested in all fields of combat for the ultimate prize, money. The top five in this event move on, the rest… sorry." He said, "here are the rules, you've all been given appropriate weapons and armor, you play till K.O. and then we have a robot come sweep you off the field like the unconscious trash you are. There is a turret in the dead middle of the stadium, in top of it is the proto launcher, a rocket launcher that the army took down for power reasons, we've modified it be safe for you women."

The ox went on and soon he was finished and the twenty were transported to different parts of the field.

A green ray zapped Ratchet dead in the bottom left corner of the field.

The maze walls were about ten feet width and up they were about ten.

"_Well, tight spaces, shotgun, a textbook close range gun. Can't waste time going for the proto launcher. It has flaws they don't want us to know, if I can get my hands on a better weapon than this gay pistol I start with I should be okay."_

Ratchet, being a military fighter, was strategically fit for this game. He quickly ran around wall after wall, when finally he found a gun. It was a pretty light assault rifle, fully automatic, bus small, Ratchet had to remind himself that it wouldn't take out anything bigger.

He slowly walked around a corner, his ears picked up a fight.

He peeked around it and there were two men fighting with heir pistols, once jumped off a wall and shot the other in the chest.

Well it's a cruel world, Ratchet had to rake out the skilled one then kill the weak, he had to.

He dove out on his back and unloaded on the better one, he hit the ground and was scooped up by bots. Ratchet didn't even have to try with the weak one he simply fired a few round.

"Oh, watch out for the yellow one, he's a backstabber!" The announcer boomed.

Ratchet shook it off and continued on.

A clip was impaled into his back. He dropped to his knees and grunted a curse word. He turned around and saw another Lombax with a semi automatic gun; he smiled and fired once again at Ratchet. This time hitting him in the upper right chest.

Ratchet flipped back and began to spray fire for his own suppression. He managed to make the other Lombax take cover behind a corner.

Ratchet reached in and threw the one free grenade they gave you. It dropped at his feat and the other Lombax dove, but he was too late. In midair he was sent hurtling to the wall were he smacked into it.

The announcer said another dumb cheesy remark that Ratchet ignored.

There were seven people left he was almost in.

He walked around a corner and disposed of an injured lizard type creature.

Ratchet clutched his chest and walked around some more. He hated this field, it was all turns and swerves, nothing really strategically.  
He made another random turn and hit the dead middle. The turret locked and fired, he dove left then left again dodging heavy fire. He shot the turret and jammed it for a second. The proto launcher, it's still there!

He quickly grabbed it before the blue turret un-jammed he fired a few heavy rounds at it and well, it was toast.

He blasted through several walls and several enemies, not much to describe when it's launcher versus pistol.

Ratchet had underestimated the power of this gun and before you knew it the round was over, he had won!

He walked off the stadium happy as can be waving to the screaming fans, he gave a bow and randomly fired the rest of the rounds, Ratchet loved the fame, why not showboat, it only boosted the shows ratings.

When he made it back to the hotel with his pay he talked to Sasha for a while and slept.

He had another big day tomorrow. A day off.

(A/N) w00t LONGEST CHAPTER EVER, almost broke 2000 words, thank you blackhawk91619. If you didn't know already I know everything about music, so yes I quote a lot of songs, find the Easter eggs in my story and I give you a cookie.

Hint: there is only one in this chapter.

P.S. give a thanks to blackhawk and sorry for the grammatical mistakes.


	4. Time Is NOT Of The Essence

(A/N) Well, I didn't like that last chapter but. Well whatever.

Everyone give Blackhawk a cookie, he got the music question right,

Well here ya go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Head Office of Annihilation Zone)

Iflop and Vox sat at separate ends of the huge round table. It was a nice polished wooden brown table.

Tens of employees sat quivering in fear.

"You ignorant fools! How could you let Ratchet, Ratchet the one who ruined my show, Ratchet the one who could make us fall, Ratchet! Ratchet! You idiots, I ought to fire you all… with a rifle!" Vox said cooling off a little. "He had better DAMN not be a problem! He better lose the next round, those traps better be set at HIS position. Turrets, suicide bots, WHATEVER, just make sure he is stopped… or else." He said darkly ending his speech.

By now all the employees were about to save themselves some trouble and just commit suicide.

One small green thyranoid stood up and spoke in English, "S-s-sir, we have the new order of air strikes, we could now give them to the contestants."

The air strikes were just, well, air strikes. Not as big (of course) but they could pound the crap out of someone.

"Good. Very good." Iflop said sitting down and sighing. "On the other hand, the show had incredible ratings. But we need more. The next round will be held on Veldin. Desert combat. That sounds good. Just throw in the guns and everything. We'll discuss the detail later." He calmly said. "As for now, we need to begin drafting our army…"

(Ratchet's hotel room)

Ratchet had just been informed by the Q-Force that Sasha had gone into Labor. He was now sprinting around the room looking for everything he'd dropped. He scurried threw his clothing and quickly piled them in his suitcase.

"Clank, you ready?" He asked locking his suitcase.

"Yes ratchet, let's go. You don't want to be late, you know Sasha lately." He said shuddering.

"Yeah, hopefully that's all over now." He said gathering his weapons.

Clank locked into Ratchet's back and began to turbo boost through the streets. They weren't generally crowded at 5:00 in the morning.

Ratchet maneuvered past Slim's alley and narrowly avoided people and other obstacles. He was flying so fast he failed to notice the mailbox they were incoming on. He quickly turned left but his hip had caught the corner of the box and was sent flying. He rolled on the asphalt scraping himself in a few places. He stopped by hitting a light pole and going unconscious.

(Starship Phoenix Medic Room)

Sasha was on the bed, sweating. She grunted in pain and spit a few curse words every once in a while.

The parents waited outside, sitting in chairs eager to see their daughter.

Back inside the room Sasha screamed as she had another contraction. Sweat drowned her face as she screamed in the greatest pain she'd ever felt.

"Well, your daughter sure can scream." Ratchet's dad said smiling.

"Men…" Ratchets mom sighed.

"They don't understand a thing." The two mothers said in unison.

Ratchets dad had been involved in the war too, well of course when he was Ratchet's age. He had been an incredible marine, fighting for his home planet, Veldin.

(Ratchet's Ship Somewhere In Space)

Ratchet's head slowly peeked up, he had a splitting headache and nausea. He turned his attention to the dashboard clock.

6:30! His little mistake must've cost him time.

"Clank what happened?" Ratchet asked frantically.

"You were out for a while." Clank sighed, "I had to single handedly carry you back here, which as you can imagine took a while."

"Clank, can you bring up a holo call, I want to see how she's doing." He said tapping at his ship controls.

Clank made the call and a screen popped up with the four parents.

"Mom! Has she had the baby yet!" He asked hurridly.

"No but by the sounds of it she's pretty close, your wife can scream, son." Ratchet's dad answered covering his ears to make him notice the muffled screaming he could hear.

"What have you taught her! She's got quite the BAD vocabulary, if you know what I mean." He said eyeing the Lombax.

Ratchet and Sasha decided not to have an ultra sound and see the gender of the baby, they wanted a surprise, and hell they were about to get one.

"Well, you see, there was—umm." Ratchet trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

"Exactly, this is EXACTLY why you two shouldn't have—" But the GP was cut off by Sasha's mom covering his mouth with her hand.

"Don't listen to him, your marriage was the best thing that ever happened to you two, well, three." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Ratchet replied. "Well I'll be there as soon as I can be, but at this rate I'll be ticketed in ease."

"Nah, if you have the piloting skills of your old man the cops wont stand a ghost of a chance."

"Steven! Don't give him any ideas." Ratchet's mother replied.

Steven was Ratchet's dads real name.

"Well, see you when I'm there." He clicked off the screen and began to increase speed.

(Starship Phoenix)

Ratchet landed his ship and sprinted to the medical room.

He reached his parents and they had informed him on the birth of his baby son.

He was like Ratchet but with the dark fur of Sasha at the tips of his hands, legs, ears and some parts of his upper body.

He had a short tail, basically like Sasha's tail.

Ratchet ran in the room to find his exhausted wife holding their beautiful son. He was the most cute thing Ratchet had ever laid eyes on.

He slowly approached the two and softly he said, "Hi, sorry I wasn't here to help you out." He said lowering himself to be face to face with the sleeping baby.

"At least you made an incredible attempt. As long as I know you tried." She smiled softly kissing him lightly on the nose. "Can you take the baby for a sec?" She asked extending her arms.

Ratchet gladly accepted him and was shocked by the lightness of the baby.

Sasha yawned and began to drift off to sleep.

He was happy with the baby. At first he was a little against it but it's moments like these that make you regret EVER saying that. He cradled the small cute ball of fur in his arms, bringing him up to see his face.

Ratchet loved it.

So all was well Ratchet had his son, Sasha was fine, but hell, was still to break loose.

(A/N) Well? What you think, sorry no music games this chapter : ( REVIEW!


	5. How Could You?

(A/N) Okay well………………..

&&&&(&)(&)(&&E&REW&EW&EW&&R#&

Ratchet sat on his bed with his little boy in his arms. He smiled down at the warm ball of fur. He saw it yawn and outstretch its arms. He kissed his son on the nose lightly and hugged him.

But all did not last well, as five minutes later the baby was crying. He cradled him in his arms and tried to shush him. But nothing worked.

He gave him to Sasha to feed him to help but that didn't work, He was out of ideas. Now exhausted he was ready to give in and just let him cry.

"Give me the baby!" Sasha declared stealing the little one from Ratchet. "Let it know it's loved and with its parents. Calm it down, not throw it everywhere like a volleyball." She sighed, Ratchet's parenting skills weren't up to par with those of a "normal" lifestyle.

Being a figure of war so long, gentleness around kids and showing a soft side to anyone (besides his wife) was definitely harder.

Sasha cradled Max (their son's name) in her arms trying to calm the baby. She whispered words of quite into his ears and just being around him.

After a good fifteen minutes of crying she had gotten him to resort to light sniffles, I guess all you need is some compassion and love to help a little baby.

Sasha had absolutely no regrets on their gift, it was unexpected, yes, but accepted with open arms from everyone.

Sasha's only concern was that life on a warship may not be the best lifestyle for a growing infant.

The had looked into a few houses on Marcadia that they could buy and spend all their downtime their, and at least live a semi normal life.

Sasha sat the sleeping baby in its crib and kissed it on its little head before it drifted off to sleep.

She sat on the bed and motioned Ratchet to come over and sit next to her.

He sat down and wrapped his arms around her, he thought he'd start a conversation, about the new income. "You know I have to go back to AZ pretty soon." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah… well at least the income is rewarding, if you continue to do this good we might be able to get one of those houses we were looking for." She said falling back and massaging her husband's chest.

"Why Marcadia, if anywhere? I mean your dad has enough of me as it is, and why not Veldin?" He said sighing in approval of her massage.

"It's hot as hell itself on that planet. Plus my dad doesn't hate you, he just wants to make sure I'm with the right one." She said stopping the massage and moving her way up to his mouth.

The two tired parents shared a compassionate kiss for a while until Sasha slowly broke it.

"We better stop and get to bed, you have to leave tomorrow." She said getting up and unchanging right there.

Ratchet, now aroused by this, stood up and grabbed his wife around the waist and let her fall back on him to the bed.

"We can't hon."

"Why not?"

"Our son is right there."

"So?"

"SO! He'll remember us doing that, you want to stain his mind with those images?" She play slapped at him.

"Consider it a going away gift." He smiled.

"You pervert…" She sighed.

The two fell asleep in each others arms.

Ratchet awoke and grabbed some breakfast.

Said his goodbyes and headed of to AZ (Annihilation Zone for those of you slow ones ;)

(Veldin landing zone. Hotel for Ratchet)

"It's nice to be back home, eh clank?" He asked the small robot.

He was reading a magazine. "Yes Ratchet, it is. Haven't been here since Nefarious threatened the place." He sighed. "Well my thermostat is back to 100 degrees, this is home." He said.

"Yeah, nice and warm, just how I was raised." He smiled.

(Dessert Combat Battlefield for the Next Fight)

It was a wide dessert. Six hundred square yards. One each side, north south east and west was a temple that was signified by a color, but there was a catch, in one of these temples you would be trapped and defeated by robots… in pitch black..

It was hilly and large, no doubt this field would be a good capacity for thirty contestants.

Guns were placed in the temples that were safe. Good guns.

All the contestants of the game were informed all of this.

The sun was now setting on the field and employees were placing guns and traps, on a few of the hills there were motion censors, when a play set off the censor a turret would pop up and open fire, so the hill, had the element of surprise.

(Ratchet's Hotel, the Morning of the Fight)

Ratchet phoned up Sasha before the big fight.  
Her head popped up on the screen and he could see she was holding Max, he was wrapped in his purple blanket and was wide awake, scampering all over Sasha, it was a hassle for her to keep him in her arms but hell, if she can captain a ship, as far as she was concerned she could handle a few day old baby.

"Hey babe." She said winking at her husband.

"Hey, got my son in that "Gay blanket" you bought him." He said frowning. He highly disapproved of the blanket, it was normal for most fathers to not want their sons in such a "Colorful" blanket.

"Yes, he isn't gay, he's a few days old, he wont remember." She said turning her head.

"Then why couldn't we have sex last night?" He muttered under his breath.

"That's completely different." She scolded.

"Sorry."

"It's nothing hon." She said. "Look, when you come back next time I'll try to get you some, but it'll be hard, we have a son now. Don't get your hopes up." She said.

"Alright, well thanks for trying." He said smiling.

Now sex was a burden to Sasha, being a women it wasn't so urgent for her (I dunno, is it? At least I though so), she could do without.

But Ratchet, oh good Ratchet, he could've easily been slapped with all the pressure he put on her, in fact he had been a few times.

So he learned his lesson, very slowly, but the pressure wasn't there AS much as it used to be.

"Well good luck baby." Sasha said blowing him a kiss.

"Thanks Sash, see you later."

"Wish me luck, Ratchet." Sasha said.

"With what! I'm the one fighting." He said shocked.

"With our son, he's more energetic than you." She laughed.

"buh bye now." Ratchet said turning off the holo vid.

Clank hopped off the bed and began to inform Ratchet on the battleground terrain. About the temples and the guns and everything.

"We had better be going now, Ratchet." Clank said grabbing Ratchet's armor and throwing it at him. "You can daydream your dirty little thoughts about Sasha later, for now, get your stuff ready and meet me at the jet."

"I was not day dreaming!" Ratchet lied.

"Organic life forms." Clank sighed under his breath.

(Dessert Combat Battlefield)

Ratchet checked his pistol they gave him. He cocked it, checked for ammo, the standard stuff he would normally do.

He looked across the vast battlegrounds, it reminded him of home, maybe because he really WAS home, but it brought back several childhood memories.

Clank was strapped to his back and ready to fight.

A huge holovid sign popped up in the middle of the field with Vox's head on it.

His booming voice began, "Well, as you know this year is a tournament, so that means if you lose today… you're not out!" He said laughing at his own dumb joke. "Well you get the point. But remember, 1st place get fabulous prizes…" He ended his speech and a green light went on signaling a go.

"Ratchet, my sensors indicate a sniper rifle close to us. Go get it!"

The two zipped off towards the west pyramid for the sniper.

(Vox's Watching Booth)

"Deploy the suicide bots now!" He ordered.

He saw Ratchet's eyes light up in fear as several bomb bots reached towards him. He pulled out his pistol and fired rounds into the whatever he could hit of the four bots that surround him.

(Back With Ratchet and Clank)

"Damn it, nothing's working!" Ratchet yelled as the bots got about 20 meters from him.

"Ratchet, aim for the bombs on their chests. But quick!" Clank warned.

Ratchet looked down the sighting of his pistol and fired three rounds into the chest of bot number one.

It exploded in a flurry of orange.

The next came in on his left he dove to where the last one was standing and promptly blew him up too.

After a minute of the same action they were in the clear.

They sprinted for the rifle and picked it up.

Ratchet looked through the scope and picked up on three combatnints. All small weak thyranoid.

He fired one round. Hitting the small chest of the 'Noid.

The next shot missed, skimming the leg of the other one. But after he missed he finished him off, all that was left was a slightly larger one.

Before Ratchet could count to two the larger thyranoid had pulled out his own sniper. The 'Noid fired three quick rounds, one hitting just above Ratchet's right breastplate.

"Agh!" Ratchet screamed rolling off the hill he sat on.

Clank hopped off his back and took the sniper, too bad it was two times the size of the small robot.

He balanced it on the hill and looked through the scope. Once the 'Noid walked by the target he fired, and to his surprise he hit! Clank, our small, robotic friend had gotten a kill!

He went back to Ratchet and helped him up. Blood dripped from Ratchet's chest and stained the yellow sand.

"Ratchet take cover in the pyramid!" Clank said pointing to the green building that lay one hundred yards from them.

After a few minutes for slow walking they had Reached the pyramid.

They stepped in and, luckily, it wasn't the bad one. They were safe, for once.

Ratchet leaned against the wall and looked at his wound.

"Ratchet! I hear someone coming!" Clank said. "Scream Ratchet, scream like you're dieing." Clank ordered.

"What?"  
"DO IT!"

Ratchet screamed bloody murder.

(Outside the Pyramid Where the Intruder Is)  
"Holy shit!" The Cazar said to himself. "Well, that guy chose the wrong pyramid, I'm not going in there!"

(Inside the temple)

"The intruder is gone, told you it would work." Clank laughed.

"Yeah, hey can you grab that gun." Ratchet said pointing to a full-auto machine gun.

Clank grabbed the gun three times the size of him.

Ratchet grabbed it and stood up.

"We better get going." Ratchet said grabbing Clank.

The two once again stepped in the open.

They walked over a hill… bad mistake. A turret jumped out at them.

Surprising Ratchet it got a few round off, hitting Ratchet in the chest (again) and the leg.

Ratchet slammed into the sand in pain and took several more rounds.

He opened fire on the turret and it exploded.

Ratchet was left in a bloody pile, waiting to go unconscious.

And soon enough he did.

(Ratchet's hotel Room)

Ratchet slowly, painfully woke up.

He grunted and grabbed his chest grasping for air.

"What the hell! Where am I?" He yelled sitting up.

"You're back in the hotel." Clank sighed. "We lost, you were K.Oed by that turret remember?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "Son of a bitch! I can't believe I fucking lost." He cursed. "God damn it."

"Ratchet, we aren't out yet." Clank sighed. "We still have our fair chance."

"God." Ratchet sighed, "We're so screwed."

(Iflop's Room)

"Is the camera in place?" He asked a worker.

"Yes sir." It replied.

"Then send the prostitute up…"

(Ratchet's room)

A camera secretly sat on his ceiling. It was in the dark corner and a color black.

Iflop figured if he couldn't beat Ratchet, he'd tare him away from his wife.

Ratchet heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Ratchet wondered who it could be.

Slowly the door opened revealing a tall, sexy lombax dressed in black.

"Hey handsome." She seductively said sitting down on his lap.

"What the hell?" Ratchet said quietly.

She put a finger over his mouth and slowly climbed on Ratchet taking off his armor.

Ratchet was stuck between two decisions.

The hardest one of his life…  
(Starship Phoenix)  
Sasha looked at her computer.

"Hmm, I've got mail." She said sitting down at the computer.

She clicked on the mail.

Immediately Iflop's head popped up. He began to speak, "So you love your husband, take a look at what he does in his down time."  
The camera played up till when she took off his armor. Sasha sat mortified at what she was watching.

After the taking off of the armor it cut and Iflop came back on, "Still want him?" He paused. "Didn't think so."

Sasha sat blankly at her computer screen.

Tears streamed down her face as she began bawling.

"R-r-ratchet… how could you…"  
(A/N) Holy hell that was long, so how'd I do?  
Good drama?

REVIEW!


	6. The Ghost Of You

(A/N) DON'T HATE ME! I am so sorry for the long update time, please review. Please.

Well…

Disclaimer: If owned insomniac games I wouldn't be here, I'd have published my book.

Well, here we go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasha sat on her bed with tears flowing down her face. She tried to sit up and stop but she just couldn't find the will to do it.

After an hour or so of crying, her son had woken her from her sad state. It was just past his nap time, oh how much fun it was to get that little hyper fluff ball to sleep.

Sasha dreadfully walked herself to his crib and picked up the baby.

After hushing and crying he had finally stopped.

She had to feed him so she took him over to her bed, sat down and began.

While doing this she began talking to herself, or Max?

"Max…" She trailed off, "I know you can't understand me, but I need someone to talk to." She said, fighting the tears building up in her eyes. "Your father… I think he's cheating on me." She began slowly crying, thinking of the video made her want to die.

She talked to the little boy for a while and had started to bawl again.

Max looked up and took one paw up to her face and dried her tears, was it some natural reaction, or was it love?

Whatever it was, it made Sasha smile.

(Ratchet's Ship, Flying through space back to the phoenix)

"God damn, I feel so guilty, that hooker… who the hell would send me a freaking hooker!" he said tampering with some more buttons. "Well, at least Sasha wont see any of it."

"Ratchet, in my opinion you're innocent." Clank popped in. "Any man would've fallen to the seduction of that Lombax." He said trying to cheer up Ratchet.

"Yeah well I still feel guilty." He said sighing and planning the final coordinates for the Phoenix.

"You know Ratchet." Clank began on another try at cheering him up. "You didn't really do anything with her, nothing that would call for another child." He said hitting the last of his button coordinates.

"Yeah, but she crawled on me and undid my clothes, then she started making out with me." He said shaking his. "If you weren't in the room, I probably would've gone on with it." He sighed to himself thinking of the memory that still haunts. That was one sexy memory though.

"Best nightmare of my life." He said under his breathe laying back and falling asleep.

(Iflop's office)

"Sir!" The employee who sent the prostitute up began, "The hooker has been placed, he'll be heading home soon!"

"Very good." The lizard said flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth. "He'll be battling with us before you know it." He laughed evilly to himself. (Or as BlackHawk did: HAHAHAH HAAAAAAAA MUAHAHAHAHAH)

Vox then rushed in the room and told of good news. "Iflop! The military agreed to let us have a battle outside the presidential compound!" he said catching breathe and slamming a fist on the table. He looked up and smiled, "We can check out the complex and see how to take out the Galactic President!" He said smiling slyly (Alliteration!).

"Well, this day is just full of incredible news." He standing up and exiting to his quarters.

(Star Ship Phoenix, Ratchet's landing)

Ratchet safely landed his ship and hopped out with clank at his feet.

He walked to his quarters passing several saluting Rangers.

It had been a while since Ratchet had walked the long pathway.

He took the elevator, checked ID and walked in his room.

And angry Sasha sat on the bed.

"Hey Sash." Ratchet smiled. He noticed the evil glare shooting out of her eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Shut up you bastard!" She yelled beginning to cry.

Ratchet was completely shocked. What had he done! He was practically speechless.

"Wait, whow. What the hell!" He said, "What did I do."

"Don't play dumb, even though you are!" She yelled again. "I saw you with that prostitute!"

Ratchet didn't know what to say, that was the last thing he had on his mind.

"But how—"

he was cut off by Sasha throwing a heavy suitcase at him, this nearly knocking over Ratchet.

"Stay in your damn quarters, I never want to see you again!" She yelled pushing him back.

Ratchet fell out of his old room and hit the floor motionless.

He didn't want to live, he lost the one thing that kept him alive in life threatening situations, if not for her, he wouldn't be alive.

He dragged himself back to his new-old quarters and threw the suitcase on the bed.

He slowly sat down and began to cry to himself.

After an hour of sad sleep he woke up sweating.

He had been dreaming of their honeymoon, only gone psychotic, there were strippers everywhere and Sasha left him, as in real life.

"Clank, we have to do something." Ratchet said scratching his head.

"What do you suggest Ratchet?" The small robot questioned.

Ratchet thought a while, then longer, and longer.

Then an idea struck him!  
"You record all of our battles right?"

"Yes, and most of life. Why?"

"I think I might win back my wife." He smiled.

Well, will it work?

(A/N) it's good to be back at my keyboard again, how much I missed it.

Well please don't be mad, REVIEW!


	7. My Way or The Highway To Hell

(A/N) Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllo!

So, err, yeah.

Check out Juvenile, that story kicks ass.

Anyways.

Disclaimer: Déjà vu. Whoa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clank sat at a brown taking apart his video compartment where he stored all of the taped events.

"Ratchet, I still do not see the reason in this." He sighed hopelessly taking out the latest CD with his battles in them.

"Well." Ratchet began with a spark of hope. "If you captured me coming off from the battle, you didn't stop the recording. Right?" He said taking a CD and popping it in the player on his T.V.

"Yes." Clank said still puzzled by the lombax's plan.

"Then you video taped the part where I told the hooker to screw off right!"

"Yes, that would save you from being divorced maybe." Clank said seeing the bad. "But nevertheless you still had a prostitute in your room."

"But why would I pay for one and tell it to go away?" Ratchet asked.

"Good point, but this is Sasha knowing you had someone like that in your room, she probably won't take it so well."

"We can only hope for the best."

(Sasha's quarters, about 10 at night)

Sasha laid down on her bed and grabbed the pillow. She loved having Ratchet lay next to her and most often cuddle with her.

But what he did was wrong, she hates him, she loves him.

She couldn't take it.

She heard a soft tap on her door and wondered.

"Who is it?" She said unemotionally.

"Me." Ratchet said just hoping for permission to step three inches inside.

"Well, you had the nerve to comeback." She said getting the angry feeling again. "Got back to hell…" She trailed off mumbling a few very bad comments about Ratchet.

"Please, I have something that might make you happy." He said hoping still.

"Wanna make me happy?" She asked sarcastically. "The GO AWAY!" She said in a louder voice.

"Please, I have proof I didn't sleep with that hooker." He said crossing his fingers.

"Oh, I would love to see the cheap scam you pulled off to make it look different." She said opening the door.

Ratchet walked slowly through his old room, he scanned for the T.V. and put the small CD in.

He fast forwarded to the "Part".

At first the tall woman punced Ratchet pinning him to the bed with her arms. She began making out with Ratchet.

After his shirt hit the ground he shoved the girl off forcefully.

"I'm married and don't want anything to do with you." He said reaching for his shirt with his arm shaking.

"Come now, how would your bitch find out?"

"She isn't my bitch!" He yelled. "If anything I'm her bitch…" He trailed off, the Ratchet watching this video wished he had edited that part out.

Sasha gave him a glare it his comment.

"Okay come on sexy, she'll never know." The lombax said inching closer to Ratchet.

"Hey look, get out of my room!" Ratchet yelled pulling out one of his dual vipers. "Or else…" He said giving the lady a hard looking while setting the sight.

Truth be told, the gun wasn't loaded, hell, the safety was on. It was an intimidation factor he needed.

"Suit yourself, but sleep horrible tonight, knowing you turned down a good one." She said winking seductively at him, maybe getting a last second mind change over her exit.

But it proved to fail as she simply left the room.

The tape cut and the screen blacked out.

This gave Sasha a lot to think about.

"_Well, on one hand, he did deny her with a gun! But on the other, she was still there, in his room. God, what the hell do I do! Well, I could forgive him. But there would HAVE to be consequences After all, what was she doing there. And to think he had the nerve to let her go that far!" _Sasha thought to herselfShe needed to be firm.

"Well Ratchet." She began with a hard look on her face. "You have provided enough evidence, amazingly, to the point where I will NOT divorce you." She said making Ratchet have an amazingly big smile. "But, you having a prostitute in you room, and you letting her get that far with her…" She said building up the suspense. "Lands you a week sleeping on the couch." She said.

Ratchet was beaming. "Sooo." He began. "Can I go get—"

"Yes, go get your stuff."

Ratchet was off faster, happier and more excited than he's ever been.

But Sasha had forgot one thing, she was making him quit the game. That would quickly sadden him, but Sasha wasn't going to risk losing the love of her life again.

She walked back and sat herself on her bed and began to undress and dress into her night ware.

"_I got my man back. He didn't cheat on me, he still loves me and if he were willing to go through all that just for me. I still love him." _But her thoughts soon changed for the worse. _"How am I going to break the news of him quitting Annihilation zone? If he takes it that hard, I could let him on the bed again. But still, I mean he loved that. Fighting for bolts, no chance of dying." _She sighed and fell back on her bed.

She turned her head to the left to see Max in his crib. She smiled to herself, thinking that if not for Ratchet, her baby boy wouldn't be here today.

Soon enough, Ratchet had reentered the room. Sasha motioned him to come sitdown next to her on the purple, fluffy bed.

He sat himself down with a plop.

"Thought I was banned from this bed?" He said smiling.

"Well, I have some bad news… It's about you and AZ." Ratchet's face went glum. I think he knew what was coming. "If you're going to be around those types of people. Then I'm sorry Ratchet, you have to quit Annihilation Zone." Ratchet's face went down a little.

"But the extra cash." He said looking for an excuse to keep playing the twisted game.

"You've collected enough to get buy for now. But we'll both have to put in some extra time on the Phoenix to keep out family running. With the house we bought it'll be a little harder." She said dishing out the last of the bad news to the Lombax.

"Alright, I'm not going to argue after the break you just cut me." He said hopping off the bed and heading to his couch.

"Hey Ratch." Sasha said.

His head turned in question.

"Sorry for giving it to you like that. Your couch time might be cut. But you have to be a good little boy."

Ratchet got dressed and hit the pillow with happy thoughts of being back with his family again.  
(A/N) Well, oh, By the way. I FINISHED DEADLOCK! Yeah! Fun game.

Anyways serious writers block has killed me lately so excuse the slightly shorter chapter.

REVIEW!


	8. What A Wonderful Caricature Of Intamacy

(A/N) Once again LOOOOOOONG update, but I'm sure you guys still love me. :p Anyways, It's good to be back at my keyboard, my sister came back from college and she's been on non-stop. Also I have another high school sister so she's on a lot too.

Anyways….

Disclaimer: Just like the rest of you… I don't own Ratchet And Clank.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Ratchet And Sasha's Quarters)

So things with Ratchet and Sasha seemed to be going better and better, they talked when they saw each other, after three days of uncomfortable sleeping Ratchet was back to his warm comfortable bed. Still, Sasha proved strong in her promise to herself. Not much physical action came between them, it's like they shared a bed but that's about it. They said there good nights and I love yous but they just hadn't re broken the ice of kissing and cuddling.

As for their baby Max… well he's still there I guess, I mean he's an infant so can I really describe the going ons of his mind. No, I'm sorry my magical powers haven't reached that point yet. But he was still as small furry and cute.

Ratchet sat lying down on the purple couch watching some Annihilation Zone, precisely the match he was missing.

Once Ratchet announced his quitting Vox was Furious. Ratchet was a key part to his plan in conquering the galaxy. Ratchet Received his pay and went on with his life, missing the battle for fun nor harm badass he could be when he wanted to.

As Ratchet watched a player get eliminated via shotgun he winced imagining the pain and thought of what it would feel like in the morning. Just as his pain feeling left his wife walked in the room in her purple uniform, she looked like she had had a pretty bad day. But you know working as a captain isn't as leisurely as you would expect.

Ratchet quickly grabbed the remote and switched the show to a soap opera. Ever since he quit he pretended he had no interest in it anymore, but truly, loved to watch the show.

Sasha threw her headband off, letting her hair fall down into a neat sort of mess. Ratchet liked her hair down, made her seem "hotter" in his opinion.

"I don't care if you watch it, Ratchet." She said plopping herself on the other end of the couch. "Just don't have anything to do with it." She continued throwing off her big shoulder guards. "Unless I'm wrong of course… but that would mean I walked in on you watching a soap opera which I really hope isn't the case." She said smiling and resting her head on the pillow immediately trying to drift to sleep.

Ratchet tried to strike up a conversation, "So." He began flipping back to AZ. "Bad day I'm guessing." He said eyeing the still, hopefully, awake Sasha.

"You couldn't even imagine…" She said drifting back in to sleep. "So many papers." She began her horrible day. "I got up early, went to 'work' and found out that security had been wiped out from the last small rebel invasion force, so I was assigning positions a lot of the day…" Her day of hell went on and Ratchet was happy he wasn't her.

She had finally drifted to sleep when the one noise Ratchet begged, prayed and hoped to god wouldn't happen… Max started crying.

Ratchet quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the crib he was and quickly tried to shush him so Sasha could get some sleep, but it didn't work. Ratchet's best guess was that he was hungry. And well Ratchet really can't feed him.

Sasha had woken up and was making her way to the crying baby knowing Ratchet wasn't capable of stopping him.

"I think he's hungry." Ratchet said handing him over to Sasha.

"Yeah." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Come on Max." She said turning her attention to the baby and heading off to feed him.

After she finally fed him and got back to sleep Ratchet left a note telling her that he had cafeteria duty. They needed the money… badly.

Ratchet headed off to help out leaving behind a note, his wife and a baby.

Sasha woke up and slowly headed over to the kitchen area to make herself some food before she went back to sleep in her bed for the night.

She undressed and dressed into her blue night outfit. It was a sky blue tanktop with long pants of the same silky color.

She jumped on the bed and made herself comfortable under the comforter.

She closed her eyes slowly and began to think of Ratchet.

"_I want him a major part of my life again…" _She started _"I want to hold him so tight he can't breathe, make him love me again. I want to love him again. I want to kiss him until we have to stop to breathe. I want to make love to him like we did for the first time… Nut I dropped the anchor so hard on him, would he take me back? I'm so mean when I'm pissed. Sometimes I just loose it and go all out. I have to fix things with him tonight…" _

Sasha stayed up until her husband came back and she greeted him openly. He sat on the bed and Sasha dragged herself on him hugging Ratchet and giving him a sensation he hadn't felt in a while.

Ratchet opened his mouth to question her but was silenced by her mouth. She slowly overpowered crawling on top of him kissing him gently and roughly all at once.

Finally Ratchet broke it and started his questions.

"Are you alright?" he asked staying in the same position.

"I'm better now that I got that out." She said blushing under her fur a little.

"What was that about?" Ratchet asked turning both of them on their sides in each others arms.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you." She said beginning another kiss.

But Ratchet was quick to break it. "Why are sorry? I was the bad one." The puzzled Lombax asked.

"Trust me, I've been a bitch."

Though Ratchet disagreed he wasn't going to argue with his wife in such a playful mood.

The two basically sat like that for a while kissing each other, making up for the time missed.

Of course things "heated up" later, but this is a T story so I'm not allowed to tell you though most of you are smart enough to have figured this out on your own ;)

(A/N) Okay, sorry, I didn't like this chapter but it HAD to be done, so please keep reading.

P.S. Happy birthday me! I turned 13 on January 7th, so I'm late, as a present give me a review.

P.S.S I play Deadlock online. My name is Porkchop23 so add me to your buds list and I'll play you.

REVIEW!1


	9. Let It Enfold You

(A/N) Hello readers, thank you all of you who reviewed my fluffy oneshot. I 3 my readers. Haha.

Disclaimer: Wow, I mean wow. Wow, wow, wow. Wow… I don't own R&C.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet woke up with Sasha in his arms sleeping softly. He kissed her on the top of the head and tried to fall back asleep. But before he could even take a breath his alarm went off. Six O'clock is murder. Pure torture, yet he continued it day after day.

Sasha slowly woke up, but before she could wake up peacefully Ratchet had already chucked the clock at the wall, instantly shattering it.

"Damn it Ratchet." Sasha began sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "That's the fourth this month…"

Ratchet looked over and noticed that his wife was still undressed from their night. He smiled and said, "One hell of a night, huh Sash?" He said.

But before he got an answer she was already in the shower getting ready for work.

"Guess so…"

(Phoenix Bridge)

Sasha sat in her big purple chair tapping away at the keyboard when her husband came up to her and threw a file on her lap.

"Few bogeys found their way to the Phoenix, we're not sure where exactly they are but they're potentially dangerous." Ratchet informed her going to sit down at his new co-captain chair.

"What's in the file?" She asked shaking the oarngish file.

"Possible people, weapons, race background info. All that fun stuff you need as captain. Have fun." Ratchet said laughing as he began looking through some much easier and less critical stuff.

"I hate this job. Why did I ever? You probably get better pay being a POW." She complained opening the skinny file.

"You know the sad thing? I wouldn't doubt it." Ratchet sighed.

"I wish we could just quit."

She began tapping on the board, and she found something.

"Well, if one of these guys is who I think he is, he shouldn't be able to penetrate the Phoenix's outer armor. But if he boards, he's dangerous. He's an ex-convict. Sent to jail for not following military orders. He's superior in stealth, so if and when he manages to get in, he could take out just about any important person on this ship—" Sasha stopped, noticing how much her life was in danger. She quickly ordered more security on the deck and put the ship in a level one lockdown. Air transports were securely watched and any unidentified ships were sent pulsing waves, rendering the craft useless.

"Babe, don't worry." Ratchet began putting his arms behind his head. "With me on the deck, there's no way anyone's getting to you." He said getting up and heading to his gun locker that he just recently installed on the bridge.

"I hope so…" She trailed off, planning her next move of action.

The next few hours went on pretty plain until a ranger entered the bridge reporting some news to Sasha.

The ranger looked a little nervous, he was probably a little tense from the situation.

"Ma'am, the fuel supply just arrived. We're going to need your signature, so follow me to the hangar." He began signaling her to come with.

"Okay." She said following the ranger.

The two walked until they reached the completely empty hangar.

Suddenly the Ranger leading her dashed off.

The lights then completely turned off, leaving her in a state of blindness.

"Hey, get back here!" She yelled. Sasha was nervous. She was alone and nervous.

She reached to her right thigh and grabbed her pistol from out of its holster.

She raised the gun and yelled, "Anyone here?"

She almost started crying when she heard a voice.  
"Ahh." A dark deep voice said. He was hidden in the blackness. "Miss… Sasha, I believe?"

"Who the hell are you!" She yelled raising her pistol in the direction of the voice.

"My dear…" He began chuckling. "Don't be afraid. I have excellent opportunities for you."

"What are you talking about?" A questioned Sasha asked.  
"So rumor has it, you hate your job here? True?"

"N-n-no." She lied a little.

Then a red light illuminated around the dark figure. It was hard to see. Maybe a lizard? Or a bird?

"Come with me… I have a job you'll just love. More pay, better sleep. And you can get away from your dumb ass husband."

(Phoenix Bridge)

Ratchet paced around the room waiting for Sasha to get back. He was beginning to worry and it was taking a lot longer than normal for her to get back from a simple fuel retrieval.

Just then a ranger came in and Ratchet quickly ran up to him.

The ranger looked puzzled.

"Sir?" he asked cockeyed.

"Have you seen Captain Sasha?" Ratchet asked looking into the eyes of him.

"No, I'm sorry sir—"  
But before he could finish the Phoenix was shaking.

An intercom announcement came on from above.

"The Phoenix is under attack! Ratchet gather your men and defend the hangar. 502nd group defend the left ramp. Charlie defend the roof sector, suite up and make sure they don't get in through the roof!" The loud voice ordered. Before you could say fiddlesticks Ratchet and his group were sprinting to the hangar.

He was armed with his magma cannon while his other comrades mostly had dual vipers and arbiters for anti landing craft. Two back men were also armed with snipers.

"Snipers stop here prone and give us some support!" Ratchet yelled telling them to stop.

The arbiters took the 2nd line while Ratchet lead. A few crafts had already landed and were storming hangar.

Ratchet gave the open fire signal and bullets were everywhere. Ratchet flanked a group of four from the south, eliminating them in a few shots.

Four fighters tried to land but the heavy arms opened fire on the four, blowing up three and sending the last one into a crash landing killing almost all of the men inside.

The eastern door opened and seven men walked out in a very strategical position.

They ran and grabbed cover behind several ammo boxes, the snipers did their job and rained fire on them only getting one of the guys.

Two of them popped up and killed three of Ratchet's men.

"Damn it! Men down men down!" Ratchet yelled running for cover. On his way their he took a few shots to the back. "I'm hit!" Ratchet yelled in pain.

He quickly tossed a grenade into the pit they were hiding in, killing four of them.

The other two jumped out and sprayed fire for their life's sake. But the snipers did their job. Only the best for Ratchet.

After a few furious hours of combat it died down slowly and the attackers were fought off. Many men were lost that day and it was a sad one.

Ratchet walked back to his quarters, threw his gear down and noticed something, where the hell was Sasha?  
"Oh… my… god!" he yelled. "Where's my wife!" he screamed again running out of the room. How could he be such an idiot. He forgot he lost his wife.

He ran to the statistics room.

He walked up to the man in charge and asked a question he'd hoped he's never ever had to ask.

"Is the captain alive? Did they find her? Where is she!" He said feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Sir! All bodies have been found and your wife wasn't one of them."  
Ratchet's hopes went up.

"But… we have no idea where she is."

"Okay, thank you Lieutenant."

He walked out of the room with his head down. Tears dripping from his eyes.

(A/N) Because of some advice from a good friend. I'm going to think the best of this chapter, like it or not I'm going to. Because honestly I've hit a point in my life where I just want to go crawl in a hole and give up.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Happy Super Bowl Day!

(A/N) okay so last chapter didn't get it's normal dose of feedback, but whatever. Just read and if you can spare the extra six seconds review…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet And Clank.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet woke up to the sound of his crying son. Tears stained his eyes and a messed up bed showed he didn't sleep well. His sheets were scattered everywhere and he hardly bothered to change out of his armor. He kicked the blankets off whatever parts of his body they were on. He sat on his bead and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thinking once again, of his beloved wife Sasha. Still no word of Sasha was spread throughout the ship. No one knew anything. It's as if she vanished out of thin air. She had thought of quitting this job and just giving up—but no, why would she?

Ratchet walked over to the babies crib and scooped him out trying to quit him. He grabbed a bottle out of the fridge, incase Sasha was ever occupied at a feeding moment. After drinking it down Max stopped his crying and went into a sad state. Even though he was only an infant, Ratchet could tell he missed his mom.

After putting Max into his "play area" Ratchet headed over to his closet and got ready for a hard day of work.

The only thing on the Lombax's mind was Sasha. What if she got killed! Or worse… the possibilities went on and on in his head.

He got his backup armor on and headed for his co captains chair where he would be greeted with no captain…

(Annihilation Zone Head Office)

Iflop sorted through several papers while sitting on his big chair right next to a big oak table.

But at that very moment Jonathan Vox burst through the door laughing hysterically with a manila file in his hand.

He slid it across the oak table to his partner in crime. He seemed happy and it must've been good news. Or he was psychotic. Oh well, it was one of the two.

"What's all this for?" Iflop asked eyeing the still laughing Vox.

Vox went over to the end of the table and slammed his fist on it happily, causing his coffee mug to spill and several papers to fly. "We got her!" he yelled slamming his other fist down.

"Who?" The reptile asked re organizing his papers.

"Ratchet's wife!" he began in his oh so jolly voice. "She is now 'Main Captain' of Starship Flamer!"

Soon Iflop was joining in his hysterical laughter.  
"My friend! This is excellent. But how?" Iflop asked.

"We had a few negotiators go down and before you knew it she was commanding!" Vox explained patting his companion on the back. "This war is as good as ours." He said evilly smiling.

"Vox." Iflop began, "Cancel the show. It is no longer needed." He ordered. "We have our army, ships, commanders and money. We don't need anymore."

"Already taken care of." He said exiting the room, but just as he did he said one last thing, "Star ship Flamer and Merxidox attack the Phoenix in four hours. Be ready to help me command." And with that the automatic doors closed… sealing several fates.

(Starship Phoenix)

Without a proper commander the ship was a little out of whack. No one wanted to take command so Ratchet was left trying his best to do his wife's job. But, considering he had never done anything major, he was a little lost.

"Umm, re energize the photon maintenance blasters?" he said asking about his own order.

"Yes sir?" A ranger said… or asked.

By now the whole Phoenix was a mess people were running around tripping and running into each other. Since being attacked they hadn't redone they're defense checks nothing was ready… not good timing.

About three hours later Clank, now commanding the ship informed Ratchet. "We have to major Starships inbound. One trying to contact us… let it through?" Clank asked.

Ratchet nodded and folded his arms, if attacked by one, nonetheless two, the phoenix wouldn't have much of a chance.

Within a few seconds a holo screen had popped out and Ratchet's jaw dropped. He was speechless, and he wanted to die…

On the holo screen was his wife, Sasha. She stood stern faced and serious. She wore a black uniform, much like the Phoenix's captain uniform, only flames were designed in several places around her legs, some of he waist and both breastplates.

She looked angered by something.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." She began waving a hand signal behind her, "Flamer, commence the attack.

(A/N) Okay, well there ya go, I hope it sufficed your reading needs.

REVIEW!


	11. Angela Barker an my Obsession With Fire

(A/N) Sorry… long update, it's been hard planning…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank… or Senses Fail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You! Private!" Sasha yelled at a suited up private heading for a drop ship.

He quickly turned around and said, "Yes Ma'am ?" He asked at her sudden command.

"I want my son back here ALIVE! Attack the ship from the side before it goes down, understood?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He said turning away and running to his post.

(Star Ship Phoenix)

The ship began shaking as several missiles hit the Phoenix. Ratchet barked out several commands to no avail as it ended up with men running around with no idea. After several minutes of continues pounding on the ship, Ratchet had gotten most of the men to the hangar to abandon the ship. Several ships got off the ground and the blue ignition was hit, sending several of them to their fates. Just as a fourth of the crew was off the doomed ship an inbound enemy ship was inbound. It shot off four rockets precisely at the locks disabling the holo shield that protected the hangar.

The four men piled out and Ratchet smirked. There was no way four guys were going to eliminate three fourths the crew of the Phoenix.

But his smirk was quick to go as they shot out a riot wall (Got it from Project: Snowblind. It's basically a grenade that shoots out a strong metal wall) providing stable protection for the four.

"Open fire!" Ratchet yelled and a volley of different colored lasers hitting the metallic walls in all different places. "Seize fire!" Ratchet screamed.

The fire stopped and the wall looked pretty dinged.

Ratchet sent a man over to check it out. He peered behind the metal and the only thing heard was four bullet shots. His body flew back, hitting the ground with a thud.

Before Ratchet could yell out another order he was silenced by one of the AZ army's privates throwing a blue glowing ball in the middle of the hangar.

It rotated while floating. Everyone had their eyes on it. It let off a blue aura and casted sever member of the Galactic Army into a daze of awe. It's rotating then stopped and it began to rumble and shake violently. The blue turned to red and the menace kept coming. It seemed to shake the deck as everyone began to hit the deck in anticipation of an explosion… a big one.

But to everyone's amazement… it stopped. A marine went up to touch the orb but was knocked back by a big glowing blue-black pole that shot to the corner of the room. Followed by four other that hit every corner of the room.

Once all were in proper position they lit up and created an electric fence with everyone inside it trapped.

A few stupid marines ran up to the fence but were immediately knocked unconscious.

They're bodies just lie on the hard metal ground shaking in a seizure like manor.

Ratchet went over and checked they're vitals. He placed his two fingers slowly on their necks but before he could get a correct read the floor began shocking everyone within the electric fence.

Screams could be hear probably from the Starship Flamer… and they were in space.

And in the swirling masquerade of sound my body hits the ground…

You could feel the thuds of bodies slamming into the cold floor of metal nothingness. Ratchet tried to sustain his balance by grabbing the floor while on his hands and knees.

He could see himself getting dizzy and occasionally twitch violently and have to regain his balance, every time getting harder.

He fell completely for the first time, slamming his shoulder to the ground.

The lombax slowly and painfully got up, but fell back down. Slamming his head to the ground…

(Prisoner Hold Room, Starship Flamer)

Ratchet groggily awoke and found himself tied to a hard metal chair. His hands were bound together behind him. Also, his legs were tied to the legs of the chairs.

He looked around. His head was still spinning and his eyes took a few minutes to focus. His head pounded, reminding him of the pain he faced on the Phoenix. Blood slowly trickled from his forehead where he had previously fallen. He groaned a little at all the pain he was facing.

After finally regaining proper vision he looked around, only to find the rest of the crew tied up to their own hard, cold, uncomfortable chairs.

A tall, dark man stood at the front of a big stage and behind him was a large window, big enough for the whole crew to see. It was currently closed with rusty metal taking it over.

The tall soldier lowered his big gun and began a menacing speech.

"Well hello, my fair bastards!" He began yelling at all the trapped men and women. "You are now aboard the Starship Flamer the ship which holds the contestants of the popular game show Annihilation Zone. The crew has been persuaded with money… and whatever else they wanted and now… we have an army more powerful than the one you PATHETIC fools fight for. Since you're on the main fleet of the AZA, you can only guess it's heavily guarded so… don't try anything… funny." He said chuckling. "But enough of the scary talk, I'll let our missiles speak for us." He said stepping aside and waving his hand showing the slowly opening window. It creaked open and showed a burning Phoenix. Several people gasped and winced at the sight.

At the sound of four rockets, the Starship Flamer shook. Four massive rockets escaped from the hull and were heading for the phoenix.

Within seconds they saw the phoenix disintegrated by the awesome force of the rockets. The ship they loved, lived on, spent most of their life on… completely obliterated.

A few chunks of the Phoenix flew around free in space.

And only one thing was on his mind; his son.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he thought more and more of his baby boy who was on the ship… now gone never to be seen by him again.

Ratchet wanted to scream, to beat the big tough guard with his fists. He even wanted to hit Sasha, being the cause of all this.

He couldn't control his thoughts. They were running wild like the angry beast he really was right now.

He felt like just giving up. Taking the revolver to the head, the razorblade, the dive of destiny.

All the sudden, it just didn't matter…

(A/N) Well I changed the ending for this chapter last minute, I'm not sure which would be better, so I hope you like this one.

P.S. Two music things in this chapter.


	12. Soldiers Always Go

(A/N) Long ass update time, I know. Poor me has been sick for a solid week. So sorry…

Anyone questioning "emo Ratchet" (haha pyrocajun) I think it's appropriate, I mean.. he lost it all. Anyways plans for the third and final installment have begun and it's basically all planned out.

But I have to get AZ done first… so here we go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet sat in his jailing cell with his head in his hands, the occasional tear dripping down his face.

It'd all happened… so fast. He lost the ship, his son, his life, his love… an all of it was because of the love of his life. She betrayed everyone… so fast. Everything had gone from fun and games to hell on fire.

He got up from his crying position and stood up unemotionally and punched the wall as hard as he could, probably spraining or breaking a finger.

"Hey sarge, calm down man, we'll get over. Beat those bastards down." A robot said to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

Ratchet looked over coldly and said, "It's all over." He began, "We're all going to hell! Can't you see? They're just going to kill us one by gruesome one." He said sitting back down.

"Well don't be too much of a bastard." He said sarcastically.

"shut up, marine you wanna die early?" Ratchet said getting up and pinning the robot against the wall.

He raised his fist and slammed a fist into the robotic face.

The robot let out a sort of painful sound but then grabbed Ratchet's arm and emitted a tazer shock that took Ratchet to the ground. He slowly got up and muttered a few not so G rated words and charged at the robot, who quickly dodged left and gave Ratchet a chop to the back causing the Lombax to hit the gorund.

A guard had noticed the outbreak and went to the outside of the metal bars and tapped on them with his stun stick.

"worthless one and worthless two, stop you fighting—" But he was silenced as a dark figure fell from the ceiling causing the guard to thud on the ground.

"Whoa… Like, dude I think he's dead." A familiar punk/ skater voice said.

Ratchet's ears perked up as he wiped blood off his face, "Skidd!"

"YO! Ratchet my man, what's up?" he asked bending over and kicking the dead guard just to make sure.

"You HAVE to get me out of here!" Ratchet yelled going up to the bars.

"Thought you just wanted to die." The trooper said in the back of the cell spitting at Ratchet.

Ratchet shrugged it off as Skidd undid the cell with the guards key.

"We don't have a lot of time, the guards change periodically… looks like all that Black Ops. Training paid off." Ratchet began patting him on the back. "But I'm going to take the guards threads and be secretive. Stay close, but in the shadows."

"What about these other dudes?" Skidd asked.

"Once we get enough of a force we'll set them free."

"How do you think we, two people, are gonna get a force man?" Skidd asked grabbing Ratchet his stun stick.

"Kill a guard, secretly of course, bring his clothes back here and suit up one more man."

"Well, that seems hard."  
"I'm sure we can do it."  
A good two hours of kill, grab armor, repeat Ratchet and Skidd had acquired a formidable force of fifteen men. They were all outfitted like every other guard on the ship only they had marked themselves with a little bit of green paint so if spotted; they there would be no friendly fire.

Each was equipped with your standard semi-auto, auto or burst fire rifle. A few had shotguns and they had managed to get a sniper… which they planned to use to pick off the captain if necessary.

(Rebels headquarters: AKA the old laundry room)

The quarters they had managed to gather was actually great… for where they were. Doing laundry for the whole crew took a lot of room, so they had enough for everyone. Reasons it was abandoned; no one really knew, no one really cared. But they had a place to stay and strategize and that's all they needed.

"Alright, Skidd and I will head out for some well done reconnaissance." Ratchet began with a pretty well thought up strategy. "Our main strat is to get the captain, having a hostage like that could very well get all of us off the ship." Ratchet's heart sunk a little at the thought of taking Sasha hostage.

But it had to be done…

"One last run." Ratchet said, "We need that last sniper."

"But Ratchet, man." Skidd began, "He's right by the main deck! We'll never get him! I think we're good with what we have."

"No, we need two snipers to pick off the men near the hangar bay, our only escape."

"What about the other dudes in the holding cells?" Skidd asked.

"Don't worry we'll have freed them by then." Ratchet planned out, "but we need a way out. Their ships are sufficient enough in numbers that we could get all of 'em out."

"Alright man… but I seriously think one is enough—" Skidd was cut off by orders being shouted over the intercom.

"All men we have evidence that several prisoners have broken free and are in hiding." The booming voice began. "I repeat THIS IS NO DRILL! We need them BACK NOW!... and have a nice day."

"Alright boys that's our cue, lets grab the sniper, our hostage and lets wage some war!"

Ratchet yelled giving them just enough courage to walk out the door.

Ratchet knew it wouldn't be easy, hell, nothing in his job EVER is… but what other choice did he have… Die fighting or die doing nothing. A decision that almost tipped the other way.

Ratchet's mind set was that he was going to die a hero fighting to free his men.

And you know what… maybe he will…


	13. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

(A/N) Not too many reviews… please do…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ratchet and Skidd did what they had been doing for the past few hours, go in, grab man, and get back. But this time, it was different. The only sniper they could really find was guarded with a good number of five men.

And because they couldn't get noticed… they had to go in alone.

The sniper they wanted was up on a balcony with two men on the bottom guarding and two around him.

Skidd was going to repel to the roof where he would silently take out the two guards and Ratchet would simultaneously pick off the two men with a silenced pistol… not exactly fair but that was the only way he really had a chance.

When the pair reached the guards they learned something new, they had even more armor and weapons… making this impossible.

Skidd made his way up to the roof where he slowly crawled across the dark ceiling.

He gave the signal to Ratchet who was sneakily making his way around the two guards. Once Ratchet gave his hand signal Skidd repelled down and silently snapped the neck of the first guard.

The loud crack gave the other guard a notice and before he could shout anything he was silenced by Skidd's gag rag.

Ratchet, simultaneously, picked off the two guards from fifteen feet away.

The sniper was easily disposed of with another neck cracking.

The two disposed of the bodies in their HQ, which was rather disgusting.

Once there they prepared for the big daddy (or mommy in this case) of all captures-- The captain... Sasha.

She was heavily guarded on the main deck but it wasn't impossible. Ratchet figured he's use a term in the military called a flash shower.

Ratchet and Skidd will unpin about 6 flash bangs at the same time and throw them in. Not only is one enough to temporarily blind and deafen someone... but twelve at once is almost cruel. It could affect in serious long time problems... but did Ratchet give a damn? Hell no.

It was another Ratchet and Skidd only mission.

They gathered twelve Flash Bangs from the robot room and, to their surprise, they found Clank!

Clank hopped on Ratchet's back and propelled them to the ceiling. Skidd was located on the ceiling just fifteen yards away.

After a few close calls and silent kills they had reached the deck. It was about the size of the Phoenix's but instead of a raised platform where the captain would sit, it was lowered. Almost like a hole.

Ratchet gazed down upon his departed wife and suddenly gained a depressed feeling.

Sasha looked like shit... she was sad. Almost crying. This made Ratchet hesitate to get ready to completely wipe out her eyes and ears.

Ratchet looked over to his green friend and nodded.

With a special long metal rod, they both undid their Flash bangs and let them drop in specific locations- Covering the entire room.

There were several screams between when they were thrown and before they went off. But when they did go off... all could be heard was blood curling screams.

With the immense amount of stun grenades it had ruptured several of the guard's ears... which is one of the most painful things ever.

Ratchet and Skidd, to avoid being flashed, put in the special earplugs clank had and their flash proof sunglasses.

Once the stun grenades went off Ratchet propelled down to a crying Sasha and grabbed her by the waist.

On their way back he looked around his struggling wife's neck to see the necklace Ratchet had bought her on a date once was now replaced by a beautiful blue necklace with a red gem in the middle.

Ratchet's heart sunk at the thought of her seeing someone else. He couldn't help but feel bad for doing this to her after all she had done to him...

(Rebel Headquarters)  
Sasha woke up on a stiff metal bench she went to move but she was tied down. She went to speak but her mouth was duct tapped.

Ratchet trudged over angrily and ripped the tape off her mouth as hard as he could.

She squealed a little but it didn't even phase Ratchet.

She was about to talk but Ratchet silenced her with his hand.

"Save your breath. You're gonna need It." he said coldly.

He walked away and an awkward silence fell upon them.

Sasha opened her mouth and tried to defend herself, "Ratchet! I'm sorry it--"

"SORRY!" Ratchet yelled, "Sorry! What the HELL is that!" He said walking over to her, "Sorry you ruined my life! Sorry half of my men's family's are going to be getting phone calls about their deaths. Sorry SO MANY were killed pointlessly! Sorry the ship is gone! Sorry my son is dead? Sorry the love of my life tried to slit my throat with a blunt knife!" he yelled.

Sasha started to form tears in her eyes.

By this time the other rebels had acquired a bigger hate for her.

"I don't even want to hear it!" Ratchet yelled. "The only thing keeping me from killing you is your value to our lives!" He said as harsh as he ever had to anyone.

"Ratchet-- I-- I-- Max is alive..." she said crying."When I attacked the Phoenix I made sure he was alive."

Ratchet felt the smallest spark erupt inside him.

He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I have to explain, Ratchet!"

He waved a hand, "I told you, what you've done-- explaining, that ship has sailed. So shut up, sit down and don't piss me off."

(A/N) please review... ANNOUNCMENT! There WILL be a third part to this series because this story is coming to an end. And it will be Rated M. So watch out if Im not on your alert list.

REVIEW!


	14. Friendly Foe

(A/N) Alright my loving fans… long update (as always) but… who cares. Once more, THE THIRD AND LAST PART TO THIS SERIES WILL, I REPEAT WILL BE RATED M FOR MATURE! And this is probably second to last chapter of the story so…

Disclaimer: I like salad… and I don't own R&C Insomniac does and they can pwn me all day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasha sat in taped down like she was five minutes ago… right after the big fight. She swallowed down some tears and began to try and explain herself.

"Ratchet, I swear this wasn't supposed to happen. I was—"

"Busy betraying everyone." Ratchet said coldly as he sat down and began to rub his temples in frustration. "Tape her mouth, boys. No one needs to hear what she has to say.

One man walked over slowly with a big silver role of duct tape and was just about to put it on when Sasha spoke up for herself.

"I was captured!" She yelled. The guard with the tape stopped and gave her a questioned look. "The day I was signing for fuel… they took me and forced me to work on this hell hole of a ship!"

Ratchet was now at full attention but still not convinced.

"So now that we're using you as a bargaining chip you decide to tell us. Seems to work in you favor, eh?" He said laughing grimly. "You're not getting out."

"Well fine!" She began. "The guards will be in here in no less than two minutes anyway."

"Oh, and how do you think they're just gonna magically pop in here?" Ratchet mocked her.

"This necklace… it's a deadlock collar, you big dumb ass." She said.

"I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth."

"Hear me out Ratchet." Sasha began very frustrated. "What the HELL gives me the incentive to betray my own ship!" Ratchet now did look a little puzzled. "I didn't love my job, sure, but I didn't hate it! I made good pay I worked with friends, I have a beautiful baby boy… and most of all… I had you." Tears began forming in her eyes. "After ALL of what we've done together… the moments we've shared. Oh yes, let me tell you stupid, I'd throw it ALL away for a few extra bolts. It makes me question WHY I'm with you… why I ever thought we had a chance."

Ratchet held his own ground. He wouldn't succumb to a few mind tricks.

"Clank… check out that collar. If it is one, it's best you dispose of it."

Clank waddled over and began inspecting.

After five minutes of tedious inspection Clank had confirmed it was, in fact, a Deadlock Collar.

He tapped at it with several instruments and propped at it. He finally was able to rip it off, which brought the next question. Where do we stash it?

They figured if they hid it, it would explode… and if they didn't… it would explode.

So Clank tried defusing the primary detonation. It beeped, whirred and smoked and everyone was on the edge of their seats sweating to the beat of what could be their death.

Clank finally sighed, grabbed the collar and chucked it to the corner of the dark room.

"It is defused!"

Everyone was happy and cheerful… but that was only challenge number one.

Ratchet took the tape off of her and sat down next to her.

Ratchet kept the mind set that she was still a trader… for if she was and he let his guard down…

"So there's no other way you could've escaped, huh?" Ratchet said softly. "There was nothing I could do, Ratchet. Escaping wasn't going to happy and neither was rebellion… I was in the palm of their hand and just a mere pawn in this huge damn game of war chess. I couldn't do anything, Hon… it just wasn't gonna happen. We have to devise a plan that could win us this ship. We have a formidable force and a few snipers… if we grab the bridge they can't touch us. So I suggest that's what we do." She said ordering around like she was captain again.

Ratchet could tell she was pissed and just trying to hide it. She had that look on her face… one he'd seen before when she was pregnant… which was diffidently a bad thing. He couldn't let Sasha keep thinking she was completely right… I mean they could just be one of HER pawns now.

Ratchet quickly changed the subject, sure to defend himself.

"What the hell would you have thought? Being captured on a ship by your husband? I couldn't think. It wasn't of the essence. I had to act and react. You are diffidently not going to blame this whole thing on me, okay? We can argue later, now we need to save some soldiers."

(Bridge of Starship Flamer)

Ratchet snuck around the back and snapped the neck of the sniper on the back monitoring where the troops would all storm in. To be honest, AZA must've let their guard down because it wasn't even that big. They must've figured Sasha had simply tried to escape. Made enough sense.

Once Ratchet disposed of that man he had control of an upper balcony that look forty feet above the main deck. The deck had several guarding structures for use as cover if under attack.

Ratchet waved in three other soldiers. One of which was a sniper.

He order the tactical shooter to take out the leader of the squad and then hit the turret gunners located at the front of the bridge. There were two of them, both on opposite sides of the room about forty feet away from each other. Behind that were boxes for cover and finally the controls for the ship.

Ratchet gave the signal that would commence the attack.

The sniper let three bullets fly hitting all the targets, just as planned.

The other troops stormed the front and bullets began to fly.

Ratchet and his very small squad still had the unnoticed flank and where persistently gunning away at the enemy soldiers.

This went on for about five minutes and then it was over.

Ratchet's men had suffered four casualties, two of which had died. The others were being worked on by one of the medics and the rest set up defensive positions like planned.

Operation Impossible- part one: Take the Bridge- Complete.

(A/N) Alright… REVIEW

NEXT STORY RATED M!


	15. He Was A Great Man

(A/N) Hello my beloved readers! Sorry, I'm bad with the whole update time's thing... It's just I've been in a bad mood lately... I'm moving states but I need to get over it. There's a lot of good in it.

hmmmmmm RATED M! Don't forget... or IT will get you --'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasha sat at her captain's chair and tapped away at the buttons on the ship. By keeping such good strategical positioning the crew had managed to basically fight off anyone willing to try and take them down.

Ratchet paced nervously around the ship until he couldn't stand it any longer, "Sasha, what the hell is going on?"

Sasha turned back for a quick second and then returned to typing, "Well, I've informed the Galactic Army."

"And...?"

Sasha sighed, "And I don't know. They're going to send us more men to fight off the last ship, Merxidox, but we're pretty far out and their time of arrival may not be of any help. But I really don't know... we'll just have to make it on our own until anything happens."

"Well, what's the Merxidox doing? I mean are they planning to attack us--"

But Ratchet's voice was cut off as the ship shook. Ratchet looked out the wide captain's window that ran the length of the bridge. Three swift but big ships flew by and then whipped back around to precede the bombing.

Sasha slammed on a red button that signaled the alarm. The crew had prepared for this... and Ratchet was the aeronautic assault leader.

He turned around and proceeded to his ship but Sasha's voice rang in.

"Ratchet..." She began showing signs of tears, "I love you... and I will never stop loving you. Be safe, damn you!" She yelled to him.

Ratchet smiled in satisfaction. "Right back at you, but I'll be fine."

_"He had better come back to me... maybe we can start things over. Well not over, but return to normal..."_

Ratchet walked off in the distance, slowly getting smaller as he went yard by yard... it felt like an eternity for Sasha, she slowly choked up and let a tear out.

"Pilots in squad Red Lombax, report in!" Ratchet yelled and soon several elite fighters ran in ready to take orders from they're honored commander. "Alright, our plan is easy. We shoot the living shit out of ANYTHING that isn't an ally. Our job is to make airspace secure so the situation isn't as hostile. Take out their air fighting they have NOTHING! Understood!" Ratchet yelled.

"Sir YES sir!" Every one of the eight pilots said.

"Johansson you take point, everyone you know your positions, back each other up and everything should be fine! So let's head out!" Ratchet said encouraging his fighters.

They all boarded their fighters and took off.

Ratchet radioed in for one last boost of confidence, "They have NOTHING on us boys, ya hear me, NOTHING! Let's blow these half ass, cheap excuse for bastard fighters all the way to hell!"

"Hoo rah..." Johansson, one of the cockier fighters radioed in solemnly.

the eight flew out and immediately noticed the massive fight going on around them... Ratchet and all the men were yelling targets, hits and orders left and right. There was no strategy until they could regroup and think of something everyone just wanted out.

Johansson took a hit and was forced to eject, which, with no gravity, was a bitch.

Each pilot was given a jetpack in which they could try their best to make it to safe ground.

Ratchet's men were dropping like flies chasing a bright yellow light bulb... little did he know. He was next.

Ratchet zoomed past several fighters, barreled rolled and rocketed off three of them.

One of ratchet's fighters flew by and the last thing Ratchet saw was his ship get hit, and collides with an asteroid.

He flinched a little in fright of what he just saw, but that flinch did it, he was distracted and hit hard.

A rocket had impacted on the belly side of his fighter causing a sudden jolt. He tried to regain control but in the timing of that another rocker and some laser fire disintegrated his left wing sending him in a spiral.

In all his fright he looked down to see he would be landing on a planet, scratch landing... exploding.

"May day, may day!" He yelled over radio, "I'm going down hard, hit spiral heading toward unmarked forested planet!"

"Ratchet!" He heard Sasha yell over the radio, "Are you alright!"

But there was silence, either ratchet was dead or he lost connection.

(Starship Flamer's Main Deck)

Sasha and here small army had prevailed. They were able to hold off long enough for reinforcements and the Galactic Army was arresting men left and right.

But it was a bitter sweet victory for the crashing of Ratchet.

Sasha ordered retreat crews to gather all the men that had crashed. Once they returned they gave a status report.

"Ma'm" One of the robots began, "We have some...unfortunate news." He sighed sadly, "We found this." He handed a picture to Sasha. She looked at it mortified. It was a picture of Ratchet's ship. Used to be a beautiful craft now a smoking, black, charred piece of equipment. It must've hit the ground hard; it left a good three foot crater. Both wings were clipped off and bolts and parts could be seen scattered over a great distance. His body was no wear in the photo and from the looks of it, nothing could've survived.

"But where's his body! Did he eject! He must be safe!" She said franticly tearing up.

"Our analysis shows us this much. You radioed him and there was no response. The frequent spinning most likely caused him to subdue to unconsciousness where, after entering the atmosphere, his ship hit the ground and the force of all of it... caused him to be shot right out... we looked but there was no sight of him, Ma'm. I'm sorry... but he's now marked ask Killed In Action. He was a great man."

(A/N) Phew it's finally ALL OVER! well not all, there's still story number three! Rated M! Okay... I hope this story was good as the first one, hell I hope it was better. Thanks for reading guys, this was a blast.

BTW I'm not going to start the third story for a little while, I'll write a few oneshots probably. That and I'm moving this summer... Tennessee here I come.

Well guys, thanks for everything, the support, the reviews the reading... Part 2/3 OVER.


End file.
